Hyrule Smackdown
by Maven Draconis
Summary: My first fic, so R&R please. This story involves Ganondorf,link, wagers, and...soda? I never said I was Completley sane
1. Soda Explosion

Hyrule Smackdown  
  
15:30 Galactic standard time Smash Brothers Arena Rec-Room  
  
It was a day like most others, Bowser was eating a 32 oz. steak at a table. Falco was hanging upside-down, training himself to disassemble his blaster and put it back together in one minute. Kirby was giving the food replicator a serious workout by ordering 50 pizzas with everything on them, and Ganondorf was beating the hell out of a soda machine after it stole his dollar. "ARRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH" bellowed the dark king as he punched a gapping hole in the machine, causing the machine to spew it's contents all over a fourth of the rec-room's beige carpet. " Jeeze, Ganon, can't you just call a repair guy like a NORMAL person?" asked Falco, who was splashed with the soda explosion. " This infernal device cheated the king out of his refreshment, so it must be destroyed!" said Ganondorf, who was covered from head to boot in Coke, Pepsi, and other, less identifiable liquids. "SODA!" yelled Kirby, as he abandoned the remaining thirty-five pizzas,he began to do his suction attack on the carpet, the walls, other peoples cloths, everything that had been splashed by the soda machines unfortunate end. "Arrrgh, get off me, you pink annoyance!!" yelled Gannondorf as the little alien began to suck the moisture from his clothes. "Ha ha, Mr. big-nose can't take a little vacuming!" said Link, who was watching this whole ordeal transpire from the rec-room doorway. " Silence, you insolent boy, or I'll...." Ganondorf began, but Link cut him off "What are you gonna do, Ganondork?" teased link. "You DARE insult the king of the Gerudos? Have at you!" " Bring it on, ugly!" challenged the Hero of Time. "Gents, can't we settle this in a way that would NOT destroy half the room?" asked Falco, who had succeeded at getting down from the harness that held him upside down. " Indeed, let us settle this on the field of battle!" said Ganondorf. "alright then, I'll agree to hold up on re-aranging your face for a while." said link. "It's settles then, tomorrow, Hyrule Temple Arena, at High Noon. you may each bring your swords." said Falco. "and there's no reason that this can't be profitable, let's say the winner gets 50% of any bets made." "Perfect, now I must prepare for your destuction, fariy-boy, HAHAHA!" 'Whatever you say, Whack-nut" said Link, as both parties left the room. "Perfect, now, to collect some wagers, no harm in getting a payday as well as a good show!" said falco, as he went to go find some willing parties to wager on who would get beaten. 


	2. Wagers and training

16:00 Galactic Standard Time Arena Residential Complex  
  
As Falco made his way to his last stop of the night, he reflected on the bets that had been placed by various parties. Zelda, as Falco guessed she would, had placed a sizable bet on link. "ok," thought Falco as he stopped in front of Donkey Kongs door, "thats 500 credits on link, and 400 on Ganon....so thats 900 divided times 2....450 for me either way, hehehe!" he suddenly had a pang of guilt, what with cheating his compatriots.... "Oh well, I'll get over it HAHAHA!!" he said outloud. After getting over his laughing fit, he hit the signal button on DK's door. "coming..." said the giant simian. As the door opened, falco was overcome by the smell of THOUSANDS of pounds of bananas! They covers every horizontal surface in the room, even on top of the refrigerator! " What Donkey do for Falco today?' asked DK. "uh, nothing at all!" said Falco, desperate to get DK back in his room for with the doors closed. That smell! " But Donkey heard door speak!" "oh! that was.....Mario! He wanted to beat you with a hammer, or something. " DONKEY SMASH LITTLE PLUMBER!!" Bellowed the great ape, as he went off in search of Mario. "whew, that guy smells like a Banana pit." said falco, who was recovering from the smell. "okay, back to business, I'll try Popo and Nana next." thought falco, as he walked off to the Ice climbers cabin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- 16:45 GST Arena Training Complex  
  
" Computer, begin exercise regimen, coded N-A-Y-R-U." said Link. As he finished this sentence, The blank walls of the training room dissolved to resemble the interior of dondongo's cavern. He remembered this site well, he was in an octagonal room, with eight doors, one on each side. Suddenly, three of the doors opened, revealing tall, muscular Lizafos. With there swords glistening, they lunged at Link, there cruel eyes reflecting there malicious intent. Suddenly, link did a handspring over one foe's head, and, as he landed, threw his boomerang at the Lizafos's knee. The Lizard- man screamed in pain as his kneecap popped out of place, hindering his fighting ability. As the other two opponents looked around for there quarry, link said " Over here, ya overgrown iguana!! Your mothers dress ya funny, and you dad's were Like-like lovers! "said link. Even the primitive Lizafos knew when they were being insulted. They bellowed in rage, and attacked the Hero of Time. "Oop's, looks like I hit a nerve...Oh well." sighed link. As the lizafos neared, link drew his sword. As they drew closer, link popped knuckels and prepared to strike. The lizard on the right hand side got to link first, and was greeted with a roundhouse kick to the neck, dropping him to the floor. the second foe was knocked off balance by a hit links boomerang, then was dispatched with a quick blow to the neck. it was then link noticed the hindered Lizafos creeping behind him. "Oops, forgot one." said Link, who effortly put the beast out of his misery with one disenboweling swip. "That went well. Computer, end program" said Link as he walked out of the training room. 


End file.
